


De la beauté

by Mythomorphia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythomorphia/pseuds/Mythomorphia
Summary: Recueils d'histoires courtes. Aziraphale et Crowley contre le reste du monde. De la beauté de quelques moments arrachés à l'éternité. De tous petits détails qui font toute la différence, qui parsèment des siècles, qui jalonnent des existences censément immuables. Ces choses qu'ils aiment sans le savoir, ces mots qu'ils disent sans s'en rendre compte, ces gestes dont ils ont l'habitude sans en avoir conscience.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. De la beauté d'une tresse

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir :3 
> 
> La grande majorité de ces histoires courtes est inspirée par des fanarts que j'ai en bien trop grand nombre. Elles peuvent être lues indépendamment les unes des autres, mais demeurent interconnectées par ces détails ; des petites choses qui ont l'air sorties de nulle part seront sans doute développées plus tard, dans une autre histoire courte. 
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

_3004 avant J.C, Mésopotamie._

Il est assis à même le sol, et grimace à chaque fois que les enfants tirent un peu trop sur ses cheveux. Il y a bien longtemps déjà qu’il a abandonné sa crinière aux petites mains agiles, d’une part parce qu’il n’a pas réussi à s’en débarrasser ; d’autre part, parce qu’il n’en a jamais eu le cœur. 

Il grogne, un peu, pour la forme, et pour son ego, aussi ; en tant que démon, là, dans ce petit village perdu au beau milieu d’une Terre tout juste millénaire, il fait bien pâle figure. Ça le frustre, mais il ne parvient pas à s’empêcher de s’attendrir devant les gamins qui cavalent tout autour de lui, le sourire au bec et les rires aux lèvres. Et les adultes n’en mènent pas plus large que lui : leurs remontrances ne convainquent personne. 

La première fois qu’ils avaient galopé vers lui, il avait rencontré des visages dépourvus d’ambiguïté et des regards brillants d’une curiosité innocente. Il s’était arrêté, droit dans sa toge noire et sa crinière rouge dégringolant jusque sous ses épaules, les avait toisés avec ses yeux jaunes, arqué un sourcil, conservant une expression neutre, quoique peu avenante. 

Et les enfants avaient ri. _Ils avaient ri._

Les enfants sont des créatures mystérieuses pour Crowly. Souvent agaçantes, mais fascinantes. Il les observe depuis la naissance d’Abel et Caïn, il les observe depuis mille ans, et s’étonne toujours autant de leur façon d’agir comme si demain n’existait pas, de leur énergie inépuisable, de leur curiosité insatiable ; de leur innocence. De plus, il est incapable de déterminer s’ils tiennent davantage de l’ange ou du démon, parce qu’ils balancent sans cesse entre l’un et l’autre, insaisissables, impossibles à suivre. 

Ces petits bouts d’humain sont purs, et Crowly n’a pas la moindre envie de les tâcher de ses griffes sales. Alors, il se dit qu’il aura toujours l’occasion de s’en occuper plus tard. 

Quand ils seront grands. 

En attendant, quand il revient dans ce coin de cette jeune Terre tout juste millénaire, il laisse les enfants lui sauter dessus, l’asseoir sur le sol de la place du marché, et lui tresser les cheveux sans regimber. 

Ou juste un peu, pour la forme, et pour son ego, aussi. 

o

Il plane au-dessus du désastre, et ses traits sont crispés depuis si longtemps par la colère qu’il est persuadé qu’il ne retrouvera jamais figure normale. 

Dissimulé dans un nuage aussi sombre que le charbon, Crowly observe l’eau déferler sur la Terre, il observe les vagues engloutir une civilisation balbutiante, et cherche encore à comprendre ce que l’humanité a bien pu faire pour déclencher ce nouvel accès de rage divine. Ses ailes battent à peine l’air chargé qui l’entoure, mais sa peau frisonne sous les coups de vent et la pluie qui le gifle, et pour la première fois, la première fois depuis sa Chute, il ressent le froid. Un froid mordant, givrant, qui le glace de l’intérieur, jusqu’à l’âme. 

Parce qu’il entend leurs voix, ces voix d’enfants qui supplient, ou ces bouches closes dont ne s’échappent pas leurs prières désespérées. Il n’est plus capable d’entendre les prières, mais il peut sentir le désespoir, la peur, la tourmente. Et ça, ce Déluge, était un ramassis de tout ça. Un ramassis d’âmes qui ne seront ni pures, ni damnées, et punis sans avoir eu l’occasion de se défendre une seule fois. 

C’était injuste. 

L’eau qui ruisselle est celle de la pluie, mais la goutte noire qui s’échappe de son œil jaune est une larme, qu’il efface rageusement du dos de sa main. D’un coup d’aile, il émerge de sa cachette et le soleil, éclatant par-dessus la masse nuageuse lourde de pluie et grondante de tonnerre, ne parvient pas à réchauffer ses plumes trempées, son corps déchiré de l’intérieur. Silencieux, il observe les cieux qui s’étalent autour de lui, comme un grand pied-de-nez à l’humanité broyée par les flots que ces cieux ont commandé. Les anges riaient-il ? Ou arboraient-ils un air satisfait ? 

Il pense à Aziraphale. Une pensée fulgurante, comme l’éclair qui zèbre le ciel au même instant. Aziraphale. Crowly ne lit pas vraiment entre les lignes, mais le visage de l’ange avait été un livre ouvert, ses tics de langage de véritables aveux. Ses mots qu’il avait récité sans conviction, sur l’arche de Noé, et cet espoir qu’il portait au plus profond de son cœur, que le démon aurait pu jurer avoir vu en son sein, là, dans le creux de sa poitrine, pulsant, cet espoir que le Déluge ne soit un châtiment que pour les locaux, à défaut de ne pouvoir l’y faire renoncer. 

Ce même espoir qu’il avait eu quand, sur la muraille ceignant le jardin d’Eden, son visage s’était illuminé après que Crowly l’ait réconforté, sans vraiment le vouloir, d’ailleurs. 

Aziraphale ne devait pas être loin. Il ne devait pas être planqué à la Cité d’argent pendant que ces humains, ses humains, se font noyer. Il volète quelques instants, balloté par les courants ascendants et descendants de la tempête, et trouve un nuage presque trop parfait pour être l’œuvre de la volonté de Dieu en cet instant funeste. 

Le seul mouton blanc, un peu grisé pour se fondre dans la masse malgré tout, dont il écarte doucement les pans. 

Aziraphale y est lové tout au fond, ses ailes basses l’entourant, les doigts glissés dans ses plumes et l’œil portant le poids du monde. 

« Crowly », il n’a même pas la force de s’étonner de la présence du démon. Celui s’avance, s’arrange une place dans le cocon nuageux aux côtés de l’ange et fait glisser ses ailes de charbon autour de lui. En silence, les deux fils de Dieu observent la catastrophe d’en bas. 

« Et il vient quand, cet arc-en-ciel ? »

L’ange semble réfléchir, morose. 

« Dans trente-six jours, si l’ordre n’est pas modifié d’ici-là. »  
« Quarante jours… »  
« Et quarante nuits. »

Il sent Aziraphale s’effondrer davantage à côté de lui. Il tourne la tête et l’observe plus en détail : son visage, qu’il a connu l’espace d’un instant resplendissant d’une lumière irradiant de sous sa peau, puisant jusque dans son âme même, a disparu, ses joues sont moins roses, son teint pâle. Ses yeux sont éteints, luisant de larmes immaculées ; et, surtout, il ne sourit pas. 

Cette détresse si profonde qu’il voit incarnée dans l’ange le bouleverse d’une façon si profonde qu’il en oublie l’espace d’une seconde le Déluge et ses prières et ses suppliques et le rugissement de ses vagues et le grondement du tonnerre et le crépitement des éclairs. 

« Je les entends », fit-il sans détourner le regard de la figure de l’ange. « Les enfants. Je les entends. Ils crient. Ils ne sont pas assez grands pour connaître la valeur de la prière. De la supplique. Ils crient. » Il s’interrompt. Il y a une pression dans sa poitrine, l’endroit supposé du cœur – de la douleur ? 

Oui, de la douleur. 

Il remonte les genoux contre sa poitrine et ressert l’étreinte de ses ailes tout autour de lui. Puis quelque chose l’effleure. Il tourne la tête légèrement pour constater que l’un de ses tresses artisanales est emprisonnée des doigts d’Aziraphale. L’ange l’observe avec une intensité troublante. 

« Ce sont eux, qui… »

Crowly hoche la tête. « Ils adoraient ça. Je pouvais partir autant de temps que je le voulais qu’ils m’accueillaient à bras ouverts sans se soucier ni de ma peau trop claire, de mes cheveux roux et de mes yeux de serpent, et tenaient à accrocher un porte-bonheur dedans. » Crowly attrapa une seconde tresse, plus petite, et le visage de la jeune enfant qui la lui avait faite avec un souci de bien-faire évident, malgré un résultat plutôt médiocre, se matérialisa dans son esprit. « J’ai jamais rien compris aux enfants, mais ils ne méritaient pas ça. »  
« On ne me consulte pas, pour ce genre de décisions… » La voix d’Aziraphale est rouillée de larmes. « Je me cache parce que les autres anges se sont contentés d’observer si l’ordre est bien exécuté, et ils me trouvent déjà bien compatissants Là-Haut. Ils pensent que je fais acte de parjure pour avoir émis des réserves. Même si personne ne s’en est soucié. »

Peut-être qu’à cet instant, Crowly comprit les enfants. Les enfants étaient comme Aziraphale. Innocents, naïfs, candides, cherchant à bien-faire, heureux de bien-faire, malheureux d’avoir échoué. Sincères dans leurs paroles, persuadés que personne n’est méchant jusqu’à preuve du contraire – et Crowly avait été le pilier de cette théorie puisque, loin d’éprouver de la méfiance à son égard comme leurs parents quant à son apparence anormale, ils s’étaient rués vers lui la première fois et ne l’avaient plus lâché par la suite. Et si profondément et vraiment et sincèrement tristes quand quelque chose de triste arrive. 

Aziraphale est un enfant. 

« Ca va ? » La question n’a pas lieu d’être, évidemment. 

Le silence se prolonge autant que le permet le déchaînement des éléments, puis un sanglot retentit dans le coton duveteux de leur repaire. Alors, Crowly écarte l’une de ses ailes et enveloppe l’ange et ses plumes immaculées, le rapprochant légèrement de lui par commodité. 

Ensemble, ils regardent, pendant trente-six jours et trente-six nuits, le Déluge, sans que personne ne vienne les déranger car, évidemment, sans être humains sur Terre et Noé étant Son protégé, Crowly et Aziraphale sont au chômage technique. 

La vie reprendra quand elle renaîtra. 

o

_2015._

Crowley décroche les épingles de ses cheveux, les libérant de leur coiffure complexe et ultra-serrée, et les ébouriffe d’un geste exaspéré, puis avale une longue gorgée du vin qui tourne au fond de son verre. Ses mèches lui retombent sans cesse sur le front et les joues, et quand il est un peu imbibé, ça a tendance à l’agacer. 

Assis dans le canapé en face de lui, Aziraphale l’observe en sirotant son whisky pur malt, dont la bouteille a été miraculeusement expédiée depuis la cave de sa librairie jusque dans la dépendance du domaine Dowling qu’il occupe en sa qualité de jardinier. Puis il tapote soudainement la place vide à ses côtés, pose son verre, attend une seconde puis réitère son geste sous l’œil suspicieux du démon perché sur l’accoudoir. 

« Viens ici », demande – ordonne – Aziraphale en agitant le doigt pour appuyer son message. Les sourcils de Crowley se froncent entre davantage, comme s’il essaie de faire le point sur le visage de l’ange, et c’est quand même un peu le cas parce qu’il a, encore, un peu forcé sur la dose. Les jours passent et les années et l’enfant grandit, et devient un gosse pourri gâté, un gamin capricieux qui commence à mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve ; au début c’était drôle, il aimait bien ce rôle de composition et adorait l’entendre parler du drôle de jardinier et de ses propos bizarres, parce que les enfants lui avaient toujours fait cet effet-là – même sans jardinier aux dents de cheval – et maintenant, c’est un véritable supplice qui le frustre et le ronge, de quoi lui faire réviser son jugement sur les enfants, alors il boit, un peu partout et à l’occasion chez l’ange. Plutôt chez l’ange et à l’occasion un peu partout, en vérité. 

Mais jusqu’ici, Aziraphale ne lui avait jamais proposé un _rapprochement_. 

Puis le démon hausse les épaules parce que ce n’est non seulement pas le moment pour se poser des questions, mais en plus, il n’a plus les capacités intellectuelles pour. Il aurait pu dessoûler, mais vraiment, là, il n’en a pas la moindre envie. 

Alors, il vient se lover contre Aziraphale et celui-ci lui indique par gestes la position à adopter : dos à lui, appuyé contre son ventre, et un peu ramassé sur lui-même pour que sa tête soit au niveau de ses bras. Et là, le démon dessoule d’un coup. 

Les doigts d’Aziraphale se mêlent à ses mèches, et, avec la douceur qui le caractérise, tresse, lentement, soigneusement, ses cheveux. Tout se passe dans un silence profond, que même Crowley n’a pas envie de briser. Et plus les doigts de l’ange s’affairent en massant par instant son cuir chevelu, plus il se détend. 

Ça lui fait un sacré effet. 

Il ferme les yeux, un instant, et alors, il revoit les enfants de Mésopotamie danser tout autour de lui, se défier à des jeux idiots tout juste inventés, courir dans les pattes des adultes, rire à gorge déployée, et ces gamins qui se plantaient derrière lui pour tresser ses mèches folles en tirant sur ses cheveux. 

Dans sa rêverie, il sent vaguement les mains changer de mouvements et lui caresser les tempes, lentement. Et les gestes disparaissent. 

Crowley sourit. 

« Tu t’en souviens. »  
« Bien sûr. »  
« Tu devrais y aller plus fort, elles m’arrachaient toujours un peu de la tête quand elles tressaient. »

Le rire de l’ange lui réchauffe ce cœur qu’il ne sent jamais beaucoup, sauf quand _il_ est là. 

« Je crois que je préfère avoir ma méthode à moi, quand même. »

Crowley gigote paresseusement. 

« T’as oublié un truc. »  
« Ah oui ? »

Le démon lève une main et pointe du doigt son front. 

« L’une des petites avait l’habitude de m’embrasser juste là. »

Vil mensonge. Il avait bien reçu quelques baisers de la part des fillettes à l’époque, mais jamais à cette occasion, et uniquement sur les joues, et par surprise, surtout. Il vient d’inventer cette anecdote, sur un coup de tête. Il est peut-être un petit peu trop détendu pour son propre bien. Et si Aziraphale devine qu’il lui ment éhontément, il n’en montre rien. 

Crowley est plutôt content de sa bêtise, mais il ne s’attendait pas à ce que l’ange s’exécute. Il le voyait davantage juste sourire avec cette douceur inégalable et lui décocher une petite phrase qu’il at finie par un « mon cher » qui aurait fait ronronner le démon. 

Il est alors surpris lorsque le souffle de d’Aziraphale effleure son front, et ses lèvres le rencontrent en un baiser papillon qui laisse une marque toute chaude à l’endroit même. L’ange l’étonnera donc toujours. Crowley ne peut empêcher un soupir de contentement de s’échapper, et il se morigénera plus tard, peut-être.

Bien sûr, il ne ressentira plus jamais les mains agiles des fillettes dans ses cheveux et leur manque de douceur. Mais maintenant, ces tresses, il y aura les leurs, et il y aura la sienne ; celles des enfants, et celle d’Aziraphale.


	2. De la beauté d'un ange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Du fluff tout doux !

_Paris, 1793._

Aziraphale est un peu mélancolique. Ses crêpes sont délicieuses, souples et dorées, et il les mange avec gourmandise, mais il y a comme un arrière-goût suranné qui s’attarde sur sa langue. Il a l’œil vague perdu au travers des épais carreaux de la fenêtre, découpant des silhouettes cassées des passants. 

Crowley est reparti avant qu’ils n’aient eu le temps de s’installer à une table du restaurant des faubourgs de Paris, rappelé par ses supérieurs pour une nouvelle tentation à effectuer immédiatement. Le démon avait juré et, après lui avoir promis qu’il l’emmènerait déjeuner dans des temps prochains, il avait disparu dans la foule lente de la rue épargnée par la folle ferveur du centre de la capitale. 

De ses gestes mesurés, Aziraphale coupe une nouvelle part de ses crêpes et porte sa fourchette à sa bouche, songeur, inconscient des regards un peu suspicieux qu’il s’attire des autres clients et des tenanciers, avec sa posture toute droite et ses manières empruntées. La Bastille tourne en boucle dans sa tête, sa cellule humide et percée d’un trou de lumière, ses fers aux poignets, et l’homme qui vient lui chatouiller le cou en vantant son savoir-faire de bourreau ; et Crowley, soudain, dans un coin, tenue impeccable, posture nonchalante. 

Il y a une petite boule de chaleur nichée dans sa poitrine qui palpite quand le souvenir de cette voix carillonne dans son esprit. Il était si désespéré avant qu’il n’arrive, hésitant à user d’un petit miracle pour se défaire de ses chaînes et s’éviter une décorporation fâcheuse ; il n’arrivait alors pas à se décider quelles remontrances seraient les plus farouches, entre celles pour avoir de nouveau utilisé ses pouvoirs pour autre chose qu’une bénédiction, ou celles d’avoir lamentablement perdu un corps si généreusement donné. 

Il n’avait même pas songé à Crowley. 

Et Crowley était venu le sauver. 

Plus encore, Crowley l’avait gratifié d’une marque d’affection inattendue. 

La journée avait été riche en émotions. 

Et l’absence du démon, après tout cela, est très cruelle. 

_Mon ange._

Il joue rêveusement avec sa fourchette. La moitié de ses crêpes refroidit dans son assiette. Mais ça joue dans sa tête, comme une douce musique toute angélique. Sa voix, avec ces mots. 

Il y a un sourire béat qui flotte sur son visage, et alors que les autres le dévisagent avec davantage d’intensité qu’auparavant, ses joues rosissent de plaisir.

**o**

_Tadfield, 2018._

« Grimpe, mon ange. »

Aziraphale adresse un sourire à la jeune femme et contourne la voiture pour s’y engouffrer, manquant l’œillade incrédule dont elle ne se départ pas avant qu’ils ne disparaissent dans la nuit. Dans son fauteuil passager en cuir, l’ange regarde la nappe d’obscurité qui les avale et le faisceau des phares de la Bentley qui la crève. 

D’un coup, ça lui prend. Comme souvent, quand une idée lui passe par la tête, et qu’il se retrouve en pleine Révolution française engoncé dans un costume puant l’aristocrate, par exemple. 

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

Crowley lui jette un coup d’œil par-dessus ses lunettes noires. Aziraphale se tend soudainement, pas parce que le démon ne répond pas immédiatement à une question peut-être un peu intime, mais parce qu’il a quitté la route des yeux. 

« Pourquoi je dis quoi ? », demande l’autre en retournant son attention sur ce qui se passe sous ses pneus.  
« _Mon ange._ »

Il perçoit, dans le champ périphérique de sa vision, un tressaillement des doigts du démon cramponnés au volant. Un infime tressaillement, mais il l’a bien vu. Il y a une ou deux secondes de silence pendant lesquels la voiture file en rugissant à travers la campagne plongée dans le noir, avant que Crowley ne réponde. 

« Eh bien… parce que c’est que tu es. »

Oh. Bien sûr. C’est évident. Il sourit en tournant son visage rond vers son compagnon qui le lorgne du coin de l’œil. 

« Oui, c’est vrai. C’est ce que je suis. » 

Le cœur n’y est pas, cependant. Son cœur soupire, piqué d’une pointe de déception. Aziraphale est déçu. Evidemment, sa relation avec Crowley est bien plus que ce qu’il aurait pu espérer lorsqu’il a été affecté à la garde de la Porte orientale, mais… Ce n’était que de la curiosité pure, mais… Tout de même… Ça lui fait quelque chose.

**o**

_Londres, 2018._

Aziraphale traverse la foule d’un pas raide, concentré sur le porche de sa librairie au coin de la rue, la tête ailleurs, occupé à ressasser toutes les dernières découvertes qu’il a faite et à gérer son anxiété croissante, tout en s’ingéniant à ne pas céder à la pointe de panique qui lui titille les entrailles. Et à oublier, oublier le kiosque au cœur de Saint James Park, la silhouette féline de Crowley qui s’éloigne, voûtée, et ses propres mots qui résonnent à ses oreilles comme le hurlement d’une banshee. Pourtant, il l’entend. Ce crissement de pneus et de frein caractéristique, qu’il reconnaîtrait même au cœur de l’Apocalypse qu’il ne parviendra sans doute pas à éviter. Il se crispe, se morigène, presse davantage le pas pour ne pas lui donner le temps de l’alpaguer. Peine perdue. Et son cœur qui rate un battement lorsqu’il entend sa voix l’appeler, l’appeler _comme ça_.

« Mon ange ! »

Ça ne lui a jamais quitté la bouche. Sa petite lubie qui dure depuis quatre siècles. C’était entré dans leur langage. Et ça lui faisait toujours un petit quelque chose, une petite pointe de félicité et de plaisir coupable, qui allégeait un peu sa lourde éternité. Ca cassait la monotonie des années, des décennies qu’il passait seul, à bénir ici et là, à miraculer de temps en temps. Ça lui donnait l’impression d’exister, un peu, pour quelqu’un, quelque part. 

Pas aujourd’hui. 

Ça lui transperce le cœur comme une flèche. Crowley l’appelle ainsi pour lui réitérer sa proposition de partir sur Alpha du Centaure, ensemble. A cet instant, Aziraphale ne sait plus à quel saint se vouer, entre l’Apocalypse imminente, son allégeance qui pèse sur ses épaules, sa nature qui l’oblige à la sensibilité, l’amour et le pardon, et à tout ce qui les lie, Crowley et lui. Ces siècles, seuls sur une Terre qu’ils voient tourner depuis sa naissance. Il se sent acculé, fébrile, déchiré entre son devoir et l’envie de tout envoyer au diable, lui compris. Il se sent même presque sur le point de le faire. 

Parce que Crowley est revenu et qu’il l’a appelé pour l’emmener avec lui à l’autre bout de l’univers. Et qu’il en a horriblement envie depuis la première fois que le démon l’a proposé. 

Mais Aziraphale est un ange. Une Principauté. Il a une mission, il a été créé pour elle, il doit l’accomplir. C’est ainsi. 

_Ne m’appelle pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas ton ange. Pas_ cet _ange_. 

Ça lui coûte de se retourner, ça lui coûte encore plus de le rejeter. La scène du kiosque gratte à l’arrière de son crâne. Il y a aussi l’écho de ce surnom, qui tourne. _Mon ange_. 

« Je te pardonne. »

Pour tout. Pour ce qu’il a fait, ce qu’il fait et ce qu’il fera, pour ses intentions passées, présentes ou futures, pour ces mots. Il espère que Crowley le pardonnera aussi, même s’il en doute lorsque le démon part en parvenant à le complimenter tout en l’insultant – « comment un être aussi intelligent peut être aussi stupide ! ». Et la dernière fois qu’il l’entend l’appeler, il a l’impression d’être poignardé, encore. La voiture s’éloigne, et il la regarde, tâchant de faire disparaître ses émotions pour faire place nette à l’ange qu’il est et à la mission divine qui est la sienne. Personne ne doit y interférer ; et surtout pas un démon qu’il n’a fait que croiser pendant six mille ans… 

Au-delà du fait qu’ils sont ennemis héréditaires, bien sûr. 

« J’ai connu ça, moi aussi. »

Aziraphale sursaute et tourne le regard vers un petit homme arrêté à côté de lui, qui observe lui aussi la voiture s’éloigner en rugissant. Il est surpris. L’homme fait observer quelque chose comme quoi il en trouvera d’autres. Bien sûr qu’il trouvera d’autres démons, il en trouvera pendant la Guerre. 

Mais il n’en trouvera jamais un autre comme Crowley, et ça le bousille. 

Il ne s’entendra plus jamais appelé _mon ange_.

**o**

_Tadfield, 31 décembre 2018._

« Ne m’appelle pas comme ça quand on se dispute ! »  
« Et tu voudrais que je t’appelle comment ?! Mon amour ?! »  
« Ce serait un bon début ! »  
« Euh… Coucou ? »

D’un même homme, Aziraphale et Crowley tournent leurs regards vers Anathème, qui, par réflexe, se tasse un peu sur elle-même en esquissant un petit sourire contrit. L’ange se sent soudainement tout confus et gêné, bafouille quelque chose qu’il ne comprend pas lui-même, et sent ses joues prendre une légère teinte écarlate à la chaleur qu’il sent remonter de son cou. Oh, quel embarras. Une dispute en public, voilà qui est fâcheux. Surtout pour une question aussi simple que celle-ci !

Il entend Crowley siffler à côté de lui et lui jette une œillade dans laquelle il met tout un chapelet de reproches – mais dans la réalité, elle lui donne une allure qui s’apparente davantage à l’expression d’un chaton contrarié. Bien sûr, il n’en a pas conscience ; aussi est-il satisfait de lui quand Crowley se fige une seconde, son sifflement coincé entre ses dents, écarquille un peu les yeux, détourne le visage, grommelle quelque chose et, finalement, retire ses lunettes noires. 

Tant de manières pour si peu de choses ! Aziraphale, se tournant de nouveau vers Anathème, lui présente ses excuses quant à leur comportement, loin de se douter que ce qui laisse leur petite assemblée coite n’a rien à voir avec leur dispute. La jeune femme, assise à l’autre bout de la table, s’empresse de lui assurer que ce n’est pas grave, tandis que Newt, à ses côtés, dévisage silencieusement l’ange et le démon en fronçant les sourcils. A ses côtés, Shadwell marmonne en plantant sa fourchette dans sa viande blanche, et ne s’interrompt que lorsque Madame Tracy pose une main sur son poignet, un sourire de connivence étirant ses lèvres rouges, le menton posé dans son autre main et l’œil à l’éclat malin couvant alternativement les deux êtres surnaturels. Et les quatre enfants qui gloussent et s’échangent des coups de coude de façon peu discrète, de l’autre côté de la table. 

Mais Aziraphale se sent juste embêté d’avoir manqué de réserve devant leur attablée, et ce d’autant plus qu’ils sont en si bonne compagnie. 

Il ne reste que deux heures avant la nouvelle année. Une année qui n’aurait pas existé si toute cette petite troupe ne s’était pas retrouvée dans les pattes les uns des autres pour s’ingénier à éviter l’Apocalypse. Ils devaient cette idée de fêter le Nouvel an ensemble à Madame Tracy, qui, à force d’arguments pertinents et de charme impertinent, les avait tour à tour convaincus ; et Aziraphale n’arrivait pas à savoir qui, de Crowley ou de Shadwell, avait été le plus difficile à persuader. Parce qu’un Nouvel an post-apocalypse n’aurait pas eu de sens sans l’Adversaire, la flamboyante voyante avait également proposé qu’Adam soit convié, et après ce regard que l’ange avait usé pour convaincre le démon de faire un miracle au bénéfice de Shakespeare en son absence, Aziraphale avait poussé Crowley à faire un petit miracle démoniaque pour convaincre les parents du jeune Young de laisser leur progéniture passer la soirée avec une bande d’inconnus. D’autant qu’ils n’étaient pas si loin, après tout, puisqu’il a été décidé que la soirée se tiendrait au cottage dont Anathème avait renouvelé le bail, n’est-ce pas, M. et Mme. Young ?

Et parce qu’Adam voulait que ses amis se joignent à eux, il s’était occupé personnellement des parents de chacun d’eux, et avait raconté une vague histoire de lointain parents dont l’un des deux avait la lubie de porter des lentilles de contact jaune à la pupille fendue, pour se donner un genre. 

Alors les voilà, réunis, petite troupe pour le moins dysfonctionnelle, autour d’une table recouverte de plats préparés par Madame Tracy et Anathème, à discuter et à manger, dans une ambiance chaleureuse complètement surnaturelle. Crowley passe son temps à asticoter Shadwell alors que celui-ci devise avec son ton militaire avec un Newt encore visiblement dépassé par le zèle du vieil homme, tandis qu’Aziraphale échange plaisamment à la fois avec Madame Tracy et Anathème ; et, alors que la soirée s’écoule lentement, l’ange surprend de plus en plus le démon interagir avec les enfants, s’intégrant dans leurs jeux ou les taquinant gentiment. Et ça l’attendrit. Ça lui rappelle les tresses de Crowley, et tous les souvenirs qui y sont accrochés. 

C’est parce qu’ils sont si biens, en cette soirée de fête, avec ce qui se rapproche d’amis, la toute première soirée festive de son éternité, qu’Aziraphale a demandé à Crowley d’enlever ses lunettes noires, parce qu’il a toujours eu l’impression détestable de se heurter à un mur, un rempart, en croisant ce regard dissimulé derrière des verres fumés. Il n’aime pas ces lunettes. Il n’aime pas que Crowley cache ses yeux. Ses yeux qui ont tant à offrir – même s’il a été dit aux enfants qu’ils étaient aussi dissimulés derrière des lentilles de contact. Et, enhardi par cette ambiance inédite et délicieuse, il lui avait demandé de les retirer. 

Ils s’étaient disputés. 

Crowley l’avait appelé _mon ange_ , d’un ton un peu railleur. 

Ce à quoi Aziraphale avait réagi en gonflant ses joues de contrariété et lui avait intimé de ne pas le faire au cours d’une dispute. 

Puis, Crowley avait accepté de retirer ses lunettes.

Et la soirée d’Aziraphale était devenue parfaite. 

Lorsque minuit sonne, Crowley est en train de se faire plumer au Monopoly par les trois garçons, Anathème et Newt sont blottis l’un contre l’autre dans le canapé, observant la partie de jeu de société endiablée, Shadwell bat la mesure des chansons de Noël que l’ange a tenu à mettre en lecture alors que leur temps est passé, Madame Tracy sert les coupes de champagne – et de jus de pomme pétillant aux enfants – et Aziraphale, assis à même le sol, raconte à Pepper toutes les histoires qu’elle a envie d’entendre, toutes celles qu’il a pu vivre ou lire tout au long de son existence. 

Ils lèvent leurs verres, et en chœur, acclament cette nouvelle année qu’ils ont sauvé. 

Il est deux heures du matin. Ils sont arrêtés devant la maison des Young, le moteur de la Bentley ronronne dans le silence paisible du village de Tadfield. Crowley tire doucement Adam de la banquette arrière, le hisse sur son dos et Aziraphale l’accompagne à l’intérieur de la maison, usant de la clé donnée par l’enfant pour entrer. Ils n’ont pas besoin de lumière pour se diriger jusque dans la chambre du garçon, et, resté sur le pas de la porte, l’ange observe le démon mettre l’Adversaire dans son lit et le border soigneusement. Quand il se retourne et croise le regard d’Aziraphale, Crowley hausse un sourcil, auquel il répond par un sourire tendre. Puis, sans un mot et sans déranger le silence, les deux hommes quittent l’endroit comme s’ils n’y étaient jamais entrés. 

Crowley conduit de manière inhabituellement lente, comparé à sa vitesse de croisière ordinaire – en d’autres termes, il respecte la limitation de vitesse. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées, l’œil fixé sur l’asphalte qu’éclairent les phares. Il n’a pas remis ses lunettes de soleil. Aziraphale contemple son profil une seconde, se demandant ce qui peut ainsi accaparer le démon, puis pose sa main sur celle de ce dernier laissée sur le levier du vitesse. Il sent le tressaillement et le frisson qui remontent depuis ses doigts, parce qu’il ressent exactement le même au moment où se touchent leurs peaux.

Ces contacts, éparses et rapides par le passé, qu’ils avaient mis sur le compte des rituels humains de l’amitié, s’étaient considérablement multipliés depuis la non-Apocalypse. Ils étaient toujours aussi rapides qu’auparavant, mais il y avait comme un besoin, une soif d’entrer en contact, de toucher, comme s’il fallait s’assurer de l’existence de l’autre ; comme si, également, un tabou avait été levé. 

Ce geste-là, cette main posée sur la sienne, est le contact le plus long qu’ils n’aient jamais partagé jusque-là. 

Après une ou deux secondes, Crowley retourne sa main sous celle d’Aziraphale, attrape ses doigts et les porte à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser léger. Le geste est instinctif. Irréfléchi. Nécessaire. Le trouble et la stupéfactions s’emparent de l’ange comme des bêtes sauvages affamées sauteraient sur leur proie tétanisée, ce qui le fige instantanément dans son fauteuil avant qu’une douce chaleur ramène le sourire sur son visage. 

« Tu sais que je ne t’appellerai jamais mon amour ? », marmonne Crowley.  
« Je sais, oui. »

Il n’en a pas envie non plus, de toute façon. Ça ne lui semble pas adapté. Il n’aimerait pas. C’est comme si ça ne sonnait pas juste. Comme si ce n’était pas _suffisant_. 

« Tu te rappelles quand tu m’as demandé pourquoi je t’appelais _mon ange_ ? Je t’avais répondu que c’est parce que c’est ce que tu es. »  
« Oui. »

Crowley repose sa main sur le levier de vitesse sans lâcher la sienne. Il entremêle leurs doigts les uns aux autres. 

« C’est ce que tu es pour moi. »

Il n’a pas quitté une seule seconde la route des yeux. 

« Ne me demande plus jamais de ne pas t’appeler comme ça. »

Aziraphale ne peut voir que ce que l’éclat blafard des phares de la Bentley lui laisse percevoir, un profil découpé en ombres chinoises dans l’habitacle de la voiture. Crowley ne le regarde pas, il ne peut pas non plus voir l’expression de ses yeux, mais il peut la deviner. Il peut la deviner à la façon dont Crowley serre ses doigts. Il y a une colère qui sourde dans son cœur, une colère dirigée contre cette imprécation qu’il a gardée en mémoire, chauffée au fer rouge.

Il devine ses prunelles jaunes, dures, coupantes. Il devine la blessure. Il l’a blessé. La culpabilité le submerge. 

Aziraphale resserre à son tour sa prise sur la main de Crowley. 

« Je te le promets, très cher. »

L’habitude les mène à la librairie, Crowley l’y suit, Aziraphale est heureux qu’il l’ait fait. Alors qu’il s’apprête, après avoir ôté son manteau, à aller à la cuisine pour se préparer un chocolat chaud, il sent la poigne de Crowley se refermer autour de sa main, là même où la chaleur de sa peau s’attarde encore, et se retrouve tiré vers l’étage. 

« Très cher ? Que fais-tu ? »  
« J’ai envie de dormir. »

Sa réponse tient davantage du sifflement qu’autre chose. Aziraphale ne comprend ce qu’il vient faire dans cette histoire de sommeil que lorsque le démon le pousse sur son lit, lui flanque un livre entre les mains et se love contre lui. L’ange est si stupéfait qu’il ne bouge pas de la position dans laquelle il s’est retrouvé, les bras levés au-dessus de ses jambes étendues et les mains encombrées d’un livre. 

« Tu ne te métamorphoses pas ? »  
« Nan. Tu me dois bien ça. »

Aziraphale reste muet quelques secondes, puis abaisse lentement les bras et, transférant le livre dans une main, pose l’autre dans les cheveux du démon. Il les peigne, avec soin. Il contemple les traits du visage de Crowley se détendre à chacune de ses caresses, et se rend compte à seulement à cet instant d’à quel point son imprécation, au cours de leur dispute, a pu atteindre le démon. On ne l’y prendra plus, jamais. 

« D’accord. Si je te dois bien ça, il faut faire les choses bien. »

Doucement, il pousse Crowley à se détacher de lui et, sous le regard méfiant et contrarié du démon, se lève, rejoint son armoire, et en sort un pyjama. 

Un pyjama. 

La mâchoire du démon aurait pu se décrocher. 

« Tu as ça, toi ? »  
« Depuis plusieurs années », admet Aziraphale en rougissant.  
« Mais… Pourquoi ? »  
« Parce que je me suis toujours demandé ce que tu pouvais trouver au sommeil, et que les humains portent ça pour dormir. Je me suis dit… »

Il s’interrompt. Il est aussi intimidé qu’un enfant. 

« Et puisque tu veux dormir… », reprend-il en écartant les pans de la chemise de pyjama devant lui pour tromper sa nervosité, « c’est l’occasion d’essayer. »

Parce qu’il lui tourne le dos, Aziraphale ne voit pas le sourire qui se dessine lentement sur les lèvres de Crowley, mais il le découvre en se retournant vers lui, intrigué par l’absence de réponse. Ca le fait rougir encore plus. Le démon hoche la tête. 

« Je t’attends. »

Aziraphale n’attend pas son reste pour quitter la chambre et aller se changer, en se demandant quelle mouche a bien pu le piquer – d’ailleurs, une mouche pique-t-elle ? – avant de s’ébrouer. Crowley a raison : après ce qu’il lui a dit, il lui doit bien ça. 

Quand il retourne dans la chambre, Crowley est enroulé dans la couverture, la tête sur l’oreiller, les yeux à moitié fermés. Comment parvient-il à dormir, alors qu’ils n’éprouvent pas, ni l’un ni l’autre, la fatigue ? Une question qui l’a souvent taraudé. Il s’approche, et les paupières de Crowley se soulèvent un peu pour le regarder. Aziraphale prend place à ses côtés, et à peine est-il allongé que le démon se blottit tout contre lui, comme il l’aurait fait s’il avait été sous sa forme de serpent. 

C’est non seulement la première fois qu’Aziraphale va tenter de dormir, mais c’est également la première fois que Crowley va dormir contre lui sous forme humaine. 

« J’essaierai de lire, un de ces quatre. »

Aziraphale a un rire tendre. L’année semble bien commencer. 

« Et, Aziraphale ? »  
« Oui ? »  
« Bonne année, mon ange. »


End file.
